


The Lost Years

by fortnightsofren



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, rexsoka - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Empire, F/M, Fluff, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 20:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortnightsofren/pseuds/fortnightsofren
Summary: After the events of Order 66, Rex and Ahsoka fled. They landed on Kiros, the place they'd visited when searching for the lost Togrutan colonists during the war. What will happen when the two live together in this domestic community? How is Ahsoka coping?





	The Lost Years

**Author's Note:**

> "part 2" is continued in my other work titled "misinterpreted matrimony"

_REXSOKA WEEK - DAY 5 2016_

**The Lost Years**

Word Count: 711

Era: Post Order 66/ Empire

Pairings: Rex and Ahsoka

 

_Kiros,_ of all places in the galaxy, they lived _there_. She couldn’t bring herself to Shili, but Kiros was the only other place that came to mind; a place she could lay low. And they’ve done exactly that. In the beginning, it was painful because of what had happened there during the war. It was also a reminder in his groin of how the young Jedi looked in her slave attire. The Togrutan people remembered their faces, and welcomed them with open arms. They provided them with shelter, free of charge, in the artisan colony. Mostly, Ahsoka wanted to remain inside, but he wanted to go out and meet the people there. It had been almost three months since she’d been outside.

“Ahsoka, we can’t stay in here forever. It’s not healthy,” he pleaded. Her room was dark; as it was most of the time, and he only stood in the doorframe, never the room. “’Soka–”

“Rex, no. I’ve told you, you can go out. I can’t. They’re hunting for me; they’ll kill me. I won’t be hurt if you leave for a while,” she said softly from her seat on the window. 

He gripped the wooden frame and released, calmly stepping foot in her room. “I’ve told you, _we_ are fugitives, the _two_ of us.”

Nothing.

The lost Jedi sat there, chin on her knees and eyes slowly blinking. It was a big round window, and he caught her sleeping in it sometimes, even though there was a big bed next to it. He took a seat next to her.

“What are you doing?”

“Come on, we’re getting up.”

“No.”

“You don’t have a choice anymore.” He picked her up and was dumbfounded for a moment. The last time he held her, it was when she fell sick with the blue shadow virus. Yet, all this time later, she weighed the same in his hold. He dismissed it.

Weakly, she attempted to fight his hold on her. “Captain, put me down. Did you not hear me? That was an order!” she rasped. Rex sat her on her bed and opened her closet doors. The only items she owned hung on the rod. Her burgundy Jedi attire, what she wore at the Siege of Mandalore. He sighed and left the room. Ahsoka took notice of her bed, and how soft it was. She had only slept in the sheets a number of times. Rex came back and had clothes in his fist, his clothes. “Those are yours, I can’t go out in that. Everyone will think we’d–”

“Shhh, arms up.” Ahsoka abided with reluctance, huffed and rolled her eyes at him. He pulled the gray shirt over her montrals and tucked it under her lekku. “Alright, stand and put your hands on my shoulders.” She did so and wobbled a little in the process. Rex had her step into the shorts and he slid them up her long, slender legs; with his eyes closed in respect.

“Thanks,” she said and met his gaze.

His heart collapsed because she was so beautiful, and she was beautiful in his clothes. He took her hand and led her into the living space, it was nice. He’d really worked on it since they arrived. “Caf?” he questioned, gesturing towards the kitchen. She shook her head. Rex continued to lead the girl and brought her to his favorite spot. It was a place in the room with windows that met both the floor and the ceiling. It was warm and there was nothing but light and green and the flowers beyond the glass. He pulled her onto the sofa and they lay there. Rex wrapped his arms around his girl and sighed, “Thank you.”

Ahsoka smiled and looked into his warm eyes, then continued to look out at what she’d been missing. She’d take that curtain off her window later.

“We’re safe here,” Rex assured, “The Empire won’t …” he kissed her right montral “… it won’t.” 

The lost Jedi was conforming, that was sure. It was sad to watch everyday, but it only motivated Rex that much more. He loved her, and she hadn’t the slightest idea.


End file.
